two lovers one full moon episode 1
by kingofpetrovia
Summary: note: this is my first please forgive me if it's bad plus i don't own one piece
1. Chapter 1

Luffyxnami First I just calling it an episode because I think I'll make more and this is my first so if you have any advice let me know in the reviews

The scene starts at 11:30 the crews are heading to a bar.

"Food, I need food"luffy said

"Well be there soon luffy just wait"nami said

"But I need food now"luffy spoke in his hungry voice

"There it is wind city bar "nami spoke

luffy rush in like a bull sees red

luffy looks at the menu "ill have chicken wings"

luffy hand over 20 belli

"No thanks" everything is free here the bartender said

nami and zoro drop there mouths and said "what!"

"Let's see ill have 75-"

"luffy don't drive him out of business" nami said when she hit luffy through the ground

"sorry" nami said

"It's ok and call me rocka"

"after I broke your floor and your not mad" nami said in cofusion

"hey" a kid said to rocka

"hey" rocka said back

"what today" said rocka

"usual" the kid said

as luffy pulled his head out to find his hat he noticed a straw hat on his head luffy try to take it thinking it was his. "Give my hat back" luffy said angrily

"this is my hat and your hat still in the ground"

the kid pointed out "sorry" luffy said "hi my name is "altair and I ate the wind wind fruit luffy and-"how do you know my name" luffy asked as he grabbed him by the shirt. Then, altair suddenly use the wind wind fruit to move at the speed of light and kicked luffy into the ceiling and altair asked if he could join the crew but luffy laughed.Altair grabbed nami's left arm and luffy got out of the ceiling and almost punch him when luffy found out he removed arlong's mark from her arm! She was surprised and altair held the mark as it was glowing and altair asked again if he could join the crew nami then cried and said "yes"

altair threw the mark in the air and punched it destroying the mark. "Luffy nami zolo let's go" altair said.they all walk out to the ship and altair stopped luffy "luffy remember this two lovers and one full moon" it was a warm and sunny day for the going merry nami tanning herself zolo sleeping and sanji cooking lunch and luffy looks at chicken leg luffy had and altair kept chasing him "give me that chicken leg" altair said "no" luffy spoke as it was gold "I would chase you faster put you can have it luffy" altair spoke with a sigh "hey sanji can I have some rice" "we are out of rice sanji said" fine ill just get some more" sanji ran out of the kitchen and found altair standing on top of a 10,000 pound sack of rice sanji's cigarette fell out awing at the sack altair said " "cook me rice please you cook the best food" sanji then fainted luffy then saw the rice and was realy hungry and the battled for 2 seconds and altair put him tied up in the crow's nest altair then said hey nami your skin is red" altair pointed out and luffy got out and carried nami then luffy found out that she fell asleep and gentle carried her then nami smacked luffy hardest she has ever hit owwww luffy do that again and throw in the water nami also found out that she had sunburn "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" nami cried then luffy dump cold water on her then she slapped him so hard he passed outthen dries off and goes to bed so do the others nami came out to apologize to luffy but she notice luffy with out his vest and hat on "he so cute………what did I just think that snapped out of nami get hold of yourself" she thought then she noticed altair coming she hides behind some crates hey "altair" luffy said while looking at the sea

"Yes" altair replied "do you think nami likes me" luffy whispered altair sighed "do you remembered when I said two lovers and one full moon" "ya" luffy replied "well it's a full moon where do you think the two lovers are" then altair left and said "I'm going to sleep in the crow's nest" although altair never sleeps just relaxes nami approached luffy slowly "what she I say what should I do" she thought to her self her heart beated realy fast she then tap luffy on the shoulder and kiss him for 10 seconds and pulled back then she blushed her cheeks were red as blood then he said " I love you too forever" altair laughed silenty to himself and jumped out of the crow's nest he said "two lovers and one full moon" and they looked at the moon then altair went back in the crow's nest and fell "asleep".

A/N

Took me 2 hours but finished finaly and I be writing episode 2 if you like just ask in the reviews.


	2. holding hands episode 2

Hey my first one probably sucked but I hope this one great

"Hey luffy wake up breakfast" Altair said

luffy ran to breakfast "luffy" altair said while eating rice luffy ignored him luffy was still thinking about the kiss last night "shanks is here" luffy spit out is food "where is he" luffy said in while running across the room "who's shanks" everyone said

luffy explains the whole story

shanks is also my worst enemy Altair said as he taking off is hat

everyone finally see his face he had black hair yellow eyes

"but shanks and I became friends" Altair said as shanks walked in the room

"luffy" shanks said "shanks" luffy replied Altair froze for a minute "you ok"

nami said altair picked up is hat and left "wait here" he said shanks opened the door and look outside altair was standing on deck "this is going to be easy" altair said as everyone went outside and found 40 marines ships racing towards them a cannonball shot at nami "gum gum-" luffy then saw the cannonball laid on the ground "what the" luffy said "hey guys we got trouble" zolo said as the marines ran on deck blinks "once and you all die "altair said in a scary voice "how we outnumbered you" then the marines blinked and the marines heads where cut off nami and usopp fainted shanks and altair laughed "what so funny" luffy and zolo asked "how do you think I got this scar" shanks said "luffy do you want to kill the other marines" luffy just stood there shocked "may also remind you that try to shoot YOUR navigator" luffy rose up "let's do this" altair threw luffy altair ran on water altair than spinned luffy at the speed of light BAM! As luffy went right through the ship Altair took care of the other ships after that they went back on ship nami stood up

and saw luffy and Altair eyes covered and the ships destroyed "no one hurts MY navigator" luffy said in a serious voice "food sanji" altair and luffy said as they ran in the kitchen they ate breakfast "what's your dream altair" luffy said while eating bass "to be the best fighter in the world" altair said "how can you be the best if no one can beat running so fast" nami said in a angry voice " well luffy is the strongest I know so far don't you agree" altair said "ya" nami whispered to herself as she blushed "hey zolo can you get me this sword" altair said while showing the picture of the sword "sure" zolo said while looking at the picture "luffy we have to go to coco village to get the sword" altair said "well nami do you mind" luffy asked "no I don't and ill get the sword by they way I owe altair for getting rid of the arlong's mark" nami said in a happy voice "arlong is still alive. when I get the sword I'll kill him this time luffy may have barely lived when trying killing him but I will kill him this time. well luffy let's go" altair said luffy balled up his fist "don't worry ill destroy him" Altair said. (3 hours later) "zolo and I will get the sword" Altair said "nami and I will find arlong" luffy said "usopp sanji and I will help find arlong" shanks said said. "coming to bow to arlong p-human" arlong's henchman said luffy walked in front in of the henchman and said "I'll kill you" while choking one of them then they other henchman tried to punch him but altair came and slash their arms off "so you tried to kill without me" altair said the henchman luffy choked died "luffy if you get to angry you will go crazy learn to control you anger" altair said "let's go" luffy said in a angry voice "nami you have to calm him down or else he will get hurt" altair whispered "luffy you have to calm down…luffy" luffy then punched nami luffy then noticed what he did "nami I'm sorry" luffy said nami then ran in tears "luffy how could you do that to nami" sanji said while kicking him into a building "sanji let luffy go apologize" altair said "ok" sanji said while letting go of luffy.

nami was sitting on a rock crying luffy then saw nami "I promised I wouldn't let her cry"

he thought nami then looked beside her and saw luffy "I'm sorry nami" he said the kiss her "I'm…I'm sorr-" then she kiss him back "I love you remember that" she said while wiping her tears.

"hey look it's arlong" altair said hey arlong "I've come to destroy you" altair said in a happy voice then arlong saw the straw hat and charged "I'm not luffy my name is altair"

altair said while holding his fist "blink and you will die" altair said then grab his sword out and stab him in the eye then the back,foot,heart,stomach and chin then fell and died and altair ripped out arlong's heart then everyone was shocked except shanks everyone look at shanks "you knew he was this good" everyone said "well ya he's my nephew" then everyone dropped their mouths "you coming" altair said then everyone went to find luffy and nami.

"let's go find the others" nami said they held hands and walked around the corner "hey guys here arlong's heart he was easy to-" nami then fainted then altair threw arlong's heart in the air and stab it and it fell off the sword and clean his sword off " who's carrying nami" altair said while rubbing the back of his head " I will" luffy said "ok sanji can I have some rice when we get back on the ship" altair asked as they walked "sure" sanji said.

nami woke up and found herself in bed with luffy snoring next to her she blushed then she her footsteps coming toward her room "get out of my bed you idiot" she said as she punched him in the head the door opened "hey nami dinner is ready" sanji said luffy then rushed to the dinning room "shanks had to go luffy" altair said then luffy looked at the all the chicken then nami came and passed him and whispered to him "I love you luffy".

A/N

Well I have to go to the dentist ill be writing a new story later.


	3. Chapter 3

Another one piece story

"Wake up sanji" altair said while waking everybody up

"I need food now" altair said "why did you wake me up at 4:00 am"

sanji said "because where going to my village and you only eat every two days"

altair said "why your village do that" luffy said as he rushed in the room "I don't know the just do" altair said "ok I'll cook now" sanji said while slowly walking out of bed everyone went too

"Hey zolo I will ask my dad calozo to make you some swords" altair said "what your dad is the legendary calozo" zolo said "yep what the... luffy give back that chicken leg now"

altair said while steam came out of is ears "mine" luffy said bam! Bam! Bam! Altair kicked right in the wall "mine" altair said as he ate the leg and went back to his seat

"luffy you just need to not eat for today ok" altair said as he's fish "ok" luffy said "caw caw" a bird said "hey look my food is here…..dammit it's fruit luffy you eat it" Altair said as he passed it "thanks" luffy said while he ate in one bite "wait that was love fruit" altair said as he pointed at luffy "whaaaaaaaaaaaaat" everyone said "luffy close your eyes for 3 minutes" Altair said luffy then closed his eyes "there's a bad part and good part bad part is that you fall in love with the first person you see the good part is that you be full for ten days" altair said with a sigh "ok you can open your eyes luffy…….luffy" altair said "I forgot it wasn't 3 minutes it was 3 days" altair said "everyone close your eyes as long as he does look in your eyes for 10 seconds you will be ok" altair said " nami you where so to be keeping your eyes closed……luffy are you ok" altair said in confusion "I'm ok" luffy said while eating noodles "what the I guess it didn't work" altair thought.

"look my village" altair said "hey mom hey dad" altair said "I can't belief it I've heard of all your swords able to kill someone in one slash" zolo said "hey I'll be around time if you need me" altair said "hey marind" then marind punch him into the ground just like nami "ow that hurt" altair said while rubbing his head "hmph" marind said as she turned arouned and walked off "what was that for" nami asked "she always worried about me for some reason I don't know why….maybe because I left without a goodbye" altair said then nami punched him too "why was that for" altair said "she cares for you idiot" nami said as her eyes bursted in flames "what I'm not sick" altair said "she has a crush on you dummy" nami said as the flames got bigger "I never noticed" altair said "hey luffy let's go to that hill" nami said as she smiled "hey look marines" altair said "surrender or will kill her" the captain said "I'll kill you" altair said.

"what the your not dead" altair said "I ate the wind wind fruit too" the captain said "well it's doesn't matter your still…..marind" altair said as he ran towards her "marind…" altair said to himself "let's fight then" altair said calmy.

"so your little girlfriend is dead so now what" the captain said "shut up"

"what's happening" luffy asked "I hope he's alright" nami asked

"he's a good fighter" zolo said. Bam! Everyone then saw the captain alive and altair dead "is altair dead" nami asked "look he's alive" usopp said then altair got up and said DIE!!!. Then altair was glowing for a second.

BAM BAM BAM BAM "how are moving faster then the speed of light" the captain asked "I'm not moving that fast I'm at the speed of shock" altair said BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BOOM DIE! BAM BAM BAM.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM). "WHO'S WINNING" nami asked luffy just was standing there "he's defending her" luffy said as his eyes hid under his hat "just like luffy did me" nami thought.

"let's finish this" altair said "have mercy" the captain said "NO" altair said

"NO". "guys" luffy asked he found out he was at the speed of light and nami was too

the just watched the fight and they saw altair like he was lighting "this can't be good" nami said BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"He's dead" Altair said while returning to normal "I'll make sure I never get on your bad side" sanji said "ya wait…marind" altair said as he rushed to her then marind woke up and saw altair "you scared me for a second" altair said then marind stood up and saw the captain "he never goes over board…unless" marind thought "well I guess your alright I'm going to eat ok" altair said as he walked then stopped and saw her hug him "It's was nothing besides I wouldn't let you die no matter what" altair said as he broke out of her hug "hey guys you coming" altair said "but I thought your village doesn't eat every two days" luffy asked "I lied so sanji could cook" altair said "come on guys let's go eat" altair said then everyone came marind just stood their she saw a shadow and looked up and saw altair and he kissed her then he walked away and she looked at her neck and saw a diamond necklace.

A/N

Well I hope you liked that.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffyxnami altairxmarind

Luffyxnami altairxmarind

It was 6:00am "luffy..." nami said to herself as she found out he wasn't in his bed she rushed on deck and found luffy sleeping on the ram and altair "sleeping" on deck "hi nami" luffy said nami then walked over and sat next to him and saw him injured "luffy your hurt" nami spoke "altair and I we're sparring" luffy chuckled "I'm glad your ok" nami said (is altair really asleep) marind thought altair then got up and said "I sense a marine ship I'll kill these weaklings" as he walked off !BOOM! "I'm going back to sleep" altair yawned

flashback

"let go of my doll" marind cried while trying to reach her doll tear "leave her alone" altair said looking serious BAM BAM BAM "thank you" marind said to altair and hugging him

end

as altair walked in the kitchen he heard a noise "who's there" altair said calmy "It's me" marind said "oh hi marind" altair said as he left (he still isn't ever surprised by anything typical altair) marind thought to herself ."luffy…." Nami said as she kissed him "luffy"

altair yelled "what" luffy yelled back "marind sneaked on board what do I do" altair asked "let her stay" luffy replied "ok" altair said as went sleep on deck then nami and luffy kissed again and went to bed marind then went on deck and wandered where to sleep then she saw altair sleeping and sleeped next to him

morning

altair stood up and walked to the kitchen marind woke up and walked to the kitchen and found altair sleeping for about three seconds "you usually wake later" altair said "how do you know when I wake up" marind said madly "I always check on you" altair said as he turned around and smiled marind blushed "you look sick just like nami she gets red sometimes" altair said stupidly "IDIOT' marind said as she punched him everyone came rushing to the kitchen "what happen" zolo asked "I don't know she did just hit me" altair said then he froze "you ok altair……"

flashback

(that's me where am I I'm playing the piano)

end

**WHAM!****WAKE UP"** marind said "I'm a wake" altair said "are you ok" nami asked "ya I think" altair said as he rubbed is head "half of the marines are coming" altair said

"luffy let's go" altair said "right" luffy replied in a serious voice and hid his eyes they walked on deck "KILL THEM" the marines shouted BAM "who's next" altair said in a scary voice "gum-gum rocket" luffy shouted "250,000 left" gum-gum whip "make that 100,000" luffy said bam bam bam bam "we're done" altair said

"Hi guys" altair and luffy said "YOU IDIOT" nami and marind yelled "why are you yelling" luffy asked "cause you guys would have died if you drowned" marind replied "don't worry we always come back no matter what" altair said then nami marind blushed

"you're the only reason we come back nami and marind" luffy said then nami and marind blushed more "well I'm going to bed" altair yawned "me too" luffy said. Nami and marind look at each other and giggled nami and marind then went to bed.

morning

"luffy were at the village" nami said "great" luffy said. "Hey look a bar" altair said as he ran to the bar everyone came into the bar "look a piano" altair said happily altair plays a love song marind has a flashback.

flashback

"hi marind" altair says "hi I be right back" marind said "ok" altair said then altair looked at a sheet of music saying "I love you" marind walk back downstairs and saw him looking at the music "don't look at the it's private"

end

song ends altair looks at marind "aaaaaaaaah" altair said and fell out of the seat

THUD

pass out

(where am I hey that's me) "what is this place" altair asked "your head and mine" little altair said "we can make go fast as lighting but we can do something else" little altair said

THUD

everyone rushes to altair "altair wake up wake up" marind cried "get a doctor" marind said

(where am I I'm getting up) altair gets up and speed runs to the clothing shop."I hope he's alright" marind said to nami "remember the doctor said he was in a coma he'll be ok" marind and nami walk in the room "he's gone" nami said marind saw he's straw hat and looked under and saw a note saying "miss me" she turned around and saw altair in new clothing walking off in black pants,shoes,Jacket, and white shirt "meet with the others" altair said they followed altair and went to the cafeteria luffy saw altair and walked to him and sanji zolo walked too him too " 3! 2! 1! " the marines said "marines I've been waiting" lighting appeared in his hand "marind remember that promise I made"

flashback

"It's so pretty" marind said "marind I will always be there to protect you" altair smiled

end

lighing burner soldiers heads where missing and guns where broken legs where ripped off and blood was every where the lighting faded away altair took his hat off and threw it and it landed on marind's head altair walked to her "luffy let's go" altair said everyone then went back to the ship.

dinner time

"I'll be right back" altair said he walked out and marind got up and took a peek and saw altair "marind can you come here" altair asked marind came and everyone peeked out altair took the diamond necklace from her neck and twisted it and the northern lights showed altair then closed it back twisted back and put it back on her neck and fell "It's too dangerous to be here marind" altair said

"you have to stay here in our village we will see each other soon I promise"

altair said as he puts his hat on her head "wait…."

altair falls asleep

next morning

"LUFFY WAKE UP" altair said as he threw him on a island "nami your turn" altair said "luffy you missed breakfest" nami whispered "NOOOOOOOOOO" luffy screamed "luffy you didn't miss breakfest I just need to talk with you and nami" altair said as he walked in the jungle

"luffy what is my job" altair asked as they walked through the jungle "my bodyguard" luffy replied !wham! marind punches altair but altair catches her arm "I told you stay at our village" altair said "sssssssss" a gaint snake hissed near nami luffy ran to nami lighting burner this lighting burner was red instead of blue like at the hospital the snake fell and died "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" altair screamed "altair" marind said "come on we have to go through that cave" altair grunted

"I told you stay at the village" marind said zombies then appeared from the walls BAM BAM BAM BAM BA- "aaaaaaaaah" altair scearmed altair passes out "gum gum machine gun" luffy shouted altair then ran up some stairs "come on let's go" altair yelled

as they got to the top they saw lighting and a gaint dragon the dragon then charged at marind and ate her aaltair suddenly passed out luffy then charged at the dragon gum gum canno- luffy then was thrown in the air and thrown half way across the island altair then got up and saw marind gone he's eyes where glowing blue then altair charged and grabbed the dragon and threw him in the air lighting burner his lighting was blue the altair cut the dragon stomach and got marind then kissed her "stay here" altair said lighting blast then a hugged ray of lighting and destroyed the dragon.

moments later

Marind woke up and thought "where am I" then she saw altair "miss me" then he kissed her marind blushed he took his hat off her head and put it on his "gets some rest" altair said.

next morning

"look a island" nami yelled "let's go full speed ahead" luffy shouted then luffy and nami looked at each other altair grabbed the both and picked them off the ground they looked at each other eyes and passed out altair dropped them and they fell on the floor.

flashback

nami climbes a tree to get a orange and luffy went up too. "what are you doing" luffy asked "getting a orange" nami replied "here" luffy said as he stretched over to get a orange "what the…what are you" nami asked scared "I ate gum gum fruit" luffy smiled "what's that's stupid fishes name" luffy asked nami punched him off the tree luffy grabbed the branch and pulled him self back up "I'm luffy what's your name" luffy asked "nami" nami said as she giggled "I like you" luffy said "why do you have that straw hat" nami asked as she pointed at it "I promised a great man that I became the king of the pirates" luffy said "that's stupid to be a pirate" nami said as she turned her face away luffy then kissed her on the cheek she blushed and fell out of the tree luffy jumped

out of the tree and sat her down and said "bye" nami was still blushing she look at the sky for the rest of the day.

end

"now tell me where is the meat stashed" altair yelled luffy was silent he took out a orange and gave to nami then he left "hey WHERE IS MY MEAT" altair yelled.

the island


	5. Chapter 5

Luffyxnami altairxmarind

altairxmarind

It was 6:00am "luffy..." nami said to herself as she found out he wasn't in his bed she rushed on deck and found luffy sleeping on the ram and altair "sleeping" on deck "hi nami" luffy said nami then walked over and sat next to him and saw him injured "luffy your hurt" nami spoke "altair and I we're sparring" luffy chuckled "I'm glad your ok" nami said (is altair really asleep) marind thought altair then got up and said "I sense a marine ship I'll kill these weaklings" as he walked off !BOOM! "I'm going back to sleep" altair yawned

flashback

"let go of my doll" marind cried while trying to reach her doll tear "leave her alone" altair said looking serious BAM BAM BAM "thank you" marind said to altair and hugging him

end

as altair walked in the kitchen he heard a noise "who's there" altair said calmy "It's me" marind said "oh hi marind" altair said as he left (he still isn't ever surprised by anything typical altair) marind thought to herself ."luffy…." Nami said as she kissed him "luffy"

altair yelled "what" luffy yelled back "marind sneaked on board what do I do" altair asked "let her stay" luffy replied "ok" altair said as went sleep on deck then nami and luffy kissed again and went to bed marind then went on deck and wandered where to sleep then she saw altair sleeping and sleeped next to him

morning

altair stood up and walked to the kitchen marind woke up and walked to the kitchen and found altair sleeping for about three seconds "you usually wake later" altair said "how do you know when I wake up" marind said madly "I always check on you" altair said as he turned around and smiled marind blushed "you look sick just like nami she gets red sometimes" altair said stupidly "IDIOT' marind said as she punched him everyone came rushing to the kitchen "what happen" zolo asked "I don't know she did just hit me" altair said then he froze "you ok altair……"

flashback

(that's me where am I I'm playing the piano)

end

**WHAM!****WAKE UP"** marind said "I'm a wake" altair said "are you ok" nami asked "ya I think" altair said as he rubbed is head "half of the marines are coming" altair said

"luffy let's go" altair said "right" luffy replied in a serious voice and hid his eyes they walked on deck "KILL THEM" the marines shouted BAM "who's next" altair said in a scary voice "gum-gum rocket" luffy shouted "250,000 left" gum-gum whip "make that 100,000" luffy said bam bam bam bam "we're done" altair said

"Hi guys" altair and luffy said "YOU IDIOT" nami and marind yelled "why are you yelling" luffy asked "cause you guys would have died if you drowned" marind replied "don't worry we always come back no matter what" altair said then nami marind blushed

"you're the only reason we come back nami and marind" luffy said then nami and marind blushed more "well I'm going to bed" altair yawned "me too" luffy said. Nami and marind look at each other and giggled nami and marind then went to bed.

morning

"luffy were at the village" nami said "great" luffy said. "Hey look a bar" altair said as he ran to the bar everyone came into the bar "look a piano" altair said happily altair plays a love song marind has a flashback.

flashback

"hi marind" altair says "hi I be right back" marind said "ok" altair said then altair looked at a sheet of music saying "I love you" marind walk back downstairs and saw him looking at the music "don't look at the it's private"

end

song ends altair looks at marind "aaaaaaaaah" altair said and fell out of the seat

THUD

pass out

(where am I hey that's me) "what is this place" altair asked "your head and mine" little altair said "we can make go fast as lighting but we can do something else" little altair said

THUD

everyone rushes to altair "altair wake up wake up" marind cried "get a doctor" marind said

(where am I I'm getting up) altair gets up and speed runs to the clothing shop."I hope he's alright" marind said to nami "remember the doctor said he was in a coma he'll be ok" marind and nami walk in the room "he's gone" nami said marind saw he's straw hat and looked under and saw a note saying "miss me" she turned around and saw altair in new clothing walking off in black pants,shoes,Jacket, and white shirt "meet with the others" altair said they followed altair and went to the cafeteria luffy saw altair and walked to him and sanji zolo walked too him too " 3! 2! 1! " the marines said "marines I've been waiting" lighting appeared in his hand "marind remember that promise I made"

flashback

"It's so pretty" marind said "marind I will always be there to protect you" altair smiled

end

lighing burner soldiers heads where missing and guns where broken legs where ripped off and blood was every where the lighting faded away altair took his hat off and threw it and it landed on marind's head altair walked to her "luffy let's go" altair said everyone then went back to the ship.

dinner time

"I'll be right back" altair said he walked out and marind got up and took a peek and saw altair "marind can you come here" altair asked marind came and everyone peeked out altair took the diamond necklace from her neck and twisted it and the northern lights showed altair then closed it back twisted back and put it back on her neck and fell "It's too dangerous to be here marind" altair said

"you have to stay here in our village we will see each other soon I promise"

altair said as he puts his hat on her head "wait…."

altair falls asleep

next morning

"LUFFY WAKE UP" altair said as he threw him on a island "nami your turn" altair said "luffy you missed breakfest" nami whispered "NOOOOOOOOOO" luffy screamed "luffy you didn't miss breakfest I just need to talk with you and nami" altair said as he walked in the jungle

"luffy what is my job" altair asked as they walked through the jungle "my bodyguard" luffy replied !wham! marind punches altair but altair catches her arm "I told you stay at our village" altair said "sssssssss" a gaint snake hissed near nami luffy ran to nami lighting burner this lighting burner was red instead of blue like at the hospital the snake fell and died "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" altair screamed "altair" marind said "come on we have to go through that cave" altair grunted

"I told you stay at the village" marind said zombies then appeared from the walls BAM BAM BAM BAM BA- "aaaaaaaaah" altair scearmed altair passes out "gum gum machine gun" luffy shouted altair then ran up some stairs "come on let's go" altair yelled

as they got to the top they saw lighting and a gaint dragon the dragon then charged at marind and ate her aaltair suddenly passed out luffy then charged at the dragon gum gum canno- luffy then was thrown in the air and thrown half way across the island altair then got up and saw marind gone he's eyes where glowing blue then altair charged and grabbed the dragon and threw him in the air lighting burner his lighting was blue the altair cut the dragon stomach and got marind then kissed her "stay here" altair said lighting blast then a hugged ray of lighting and destroyed the dragon.

moments later

Marind woke up and thought "where am I" then she saw altair "miss me" then he kissed her marind blushed he took his hat off her head and put it on his "gets some rest" altair said.

next morning

"look a island" nami yelled "let's go full speed ahead" luffy shouted then luffy and nami looked at each other altair grabbed the both and picked them off the ground they looked at each other eyes and passed out altair dropped them and they fell on the floor.

flashback

nami climbes a tree to get a orange and luffy went up too. "what are you doing" luffy asked "getting a orange" nami replied "here" luffy said as he stretched over to get a orange "what the…what are you" nami asked scared "I ate gum gum fruit" luffy smiled "what's that's stupid fishes name" luffy asked nami punched him off the tree luffy grabbed the branch and pulled him self back up "I'm luffy what's your name" luffy asked "nami" nami said as she giggled "I like you" luffy said "why do you have that straw hat" nami asked as she pointed at it "I promised a great man that I became the king of the pirates" luffy said "that's stupid to be a pirate" nami said as she turned her face away luffy then kissed her on the cheek she blushed and fell out of the tree luffy jumped

out of the tree and sat her down and said "bye" nami was still blushing she look at the sky for the rest of the day.

end

"now tell me where is the meat stashed" altair yelled luffy was silent he took out a orange and gave to nami then he left "hey WHERE IS MY MEAT" altair yelled.

the island

"look a monkey" luffy pointed "thanks" altair smiled to the monkey altair ate a fruit the monkey gave him "what did you just eat" usopp asked "some weird fruit" altair said "t-t-t-t-that's was was was the…' robin said "what…" altair said then he barfs "hey that's the fruit I ate that gave me my speed powers" altair said as he cough up blood "ALTAIR are you ok" marind said as she rushed over "y-y-yaaaaaa" altair said as he passed out

altair head

"we meet again" altair said "what happen" altair said as he got up "you passed out" altair explained "your wind wind fruit left our body" altair explained.

on the ship….

"Is he alright" marind asked nami "well he's cold" nami said she checked his eyes and found them glowing blue "eeek" nami jumped back altair got up he blink and looked at everyone "what's wrong" altair asked "I'm going hunting" altair said "me too" luffy said as he followed "wait for us" nami and marind said at the same time. "stay here" altair said "lighting burner" altair yelled "come on come on" altair said in panic the "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" altair screamed everyone ran from the gaint beast "ATTACK" .

end

A/N sorry if it's long until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy,nami,altair and marind all we're being cooked by natives "what's cooking sanji" altair asked as he woke up "we're being

Luffy,nami,altair and marind all we're being cooked by natives "what's cooking sanji" altair asked as he woke up "we're being cooked you Idiot" marind yelled "SANJI GET YOUR ASS HERE " altair yelled then he broke free "SANJI IM HUNGRY" altair screamed "all of you get sanji" altair pointed at the natives "KILL HIM" the chief yelled altair ran and broke spears and bones "now GET SANJI" altair yelled as he showed the picture "o-o-ok" the chief said in fear altair then untied marind,nami and luffy "you called" sanji said "make me some food" altair asked kindly "and you idiots help" altair pointed "ok" the natives said then everyone passed out.

"SANJI FOOD" altair yelled "where are we" marind asked as she saw a chain tied around the crewmates "dammit I can't move" altair said "take them to their cells "ALTAIR" marind yelled.

"nami what's go on" altair asked "I don't know" nami replied "That's it I 'm hungry and I never fight on a empty stomach" altair yelled ash he broke the chains "damn only a window" altair said then he climb through the tiny window "I'll be back" altair whispered "your just gonna-" nami's mouth was covered up by luffy's hand "shhhhh" luffy told her.

"did you hear a new quenn is coming" a man said "ya I think her name is marind" altair the ran as fast as he could "are there any objections" the priest said altair opened the door and said nothing the guards had guns pointing at him "you Idiot you dare try to kill me" the prince said "no…….EVERYONE" altair yelled then a gaint blast a wind blew everything out of the way then altair caught marind and sat her down on a iceburg blizzard the prince sent a gaint ice hand and sent altair flying away (crash) "ALTAIR" marind yelled when the smoked cleared altair got up flashback"do your remember brother" altair's brother said "yes If ever if I lose my powers I should eat this air-air fruit" altair said as he out it in his hat"endflashback"I…….am………RAZO" razo yelled as his shirt turned red and his eyes turned red he then ran and choked the prince "if you ever make marind cry if make her bleed or kill her I will send you to a place worse than hell" red blast a gaint blast of energy realese from razo's hand he then ran to marind and said "keep my hat" razo said as he gave his hat to marind he grabbed marind and broke the cell open "let's go" razo said to the others.

A/N sorry I didn't get any insporation or time to make this longer so bye and see you later and also have a great day and flame all you want in this one put not in the others ok Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

"barka" razo said as woke up in the night he got out of bed and went out to the deck luffy was there too with nami they looked

"barka" razo said as woke up in the night he got out of bed and went out to the deck luffy was there too with nami they looked behind and saw razo but he walked up to the wheel and turn the ship "you idiot what are you doing" nami said as she rushed up razo didn't say a word "stay away this is no one's business I need to go to barka island" razo said as he turned the wheel "I don't care your not going to-" razo sent a kick that she was knocked out ""luffy don't get in my business" razo said luffy was silent

the anchor was lowered it was morning and everyone woke up "BARKA I'M COMING TO KILL YOU MURDERER" razo said as he ran off in anger "who's barka" nami said as she came too "wait you damn BASTERD COME BACK HERE" nami yelled "we need to catch him" sanji said

(Im coming to kill you barka) "oi,razo get your back here" marind yelled "barka" razo screamed at a giant palace "who are you" a gaint man covered in shiny gold armor and had big black hair said "I am the one you killed and I am kat's brother" razo said "you are you the brat that tried to kill me right?" barka said "yes" razo said as he walked up "If your trying to find your brother he's not here" barka said with a smirk "I not looking for him" razo said "last time I checked you almost got your heart ripped out" barka said as he jump down "you betrayed us you kill my sister and almost killed me I'm here to make sure that you never see life again" razo said as he took off his jacket then he took off his shirt and socks and shoes his eyes turn red "what is he" barka said "I Am different then before razo missed and palace instead of a story blowing up all 200 stories blew up "Razo stop" a voice said "ozar this is not of your business you stupid bounty hunter and after I kill barka your next" razo said bash ozar deliver a kick that sent razo fliying through thousands of buildings razo got up and said "you remember the fruit you were going to recieved" razo said "you didn't" ozar said "I did" Fire arrows razo sent flaming arrows to barka he dodged it fire fist "marind hand me my hat" razo said marind threw to him "do you remember" razo said to barka "It's you Maka P. Razo were you the bounty hunter" barka said as he move back a little "yep" Razo said he punched and ripped out barka's heart "hey I found this do you want" ozar said as the shirt was black and had the straw hat mark on the back "sure" razo put it on "and I found this" ozar said as he gave razo a sword "my sword thank you" the sword had a gold blade and black handle and a black strap "isn't that the goldbrand" a man whispred to a woman "it is" the woman said "what's the goldbrand" nami said "it's a legendary sword said to have a fire dragon in it said to be so red it's blade is gold" marind explained "have you been" ozar said "bored you know just the stupid fights fighting millions of sea kings and fighting immortal monsters the usual" razo said "why is are you still a bounty hunter if your in a pirate crew" luffy asked "ten-year" razo replied "is that liked you have ten more years until you get fire "IDIOT" nami said as she punched him "it means he can't get fired" nami yelled "let's go" razo said as he jumped on ship "your going to leave your jacket" marind said "yep" razo said they got on board.

"ok where going to have some cold weather" nami said razo just woke up ten hours later "IT"S COLD" razo said "YOU IDIOT YOUR THAT SLOW" marind yelled.

A/N sorry I'm out of inpsaration for today I'll update soon


End file.
